


Convince Me (Mark Pellegrino+OC)

by angel_scoggins



Category: Mark Pellegrino - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arguing, Creampie, F/M, Inspired by Twitter, Kissing, Lovers, Loving Sex, Mark Pellegrino - Freeform, Smut, Twitter, Unsafe Sex, intimate, political Mark, romantic mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_scoggins/pseuds/angel_scoggins
Summary: A young actress gets pulled into actor Mark Pellegrino's world of politics and internet debates, only to push him away when things get too heated between them. Mark comes by her apartment one day, eager to show her he's not as bad as she thinks he is. And he has lots left to teach her yet.





	Convince Me (Mark Pellegrino+OC)

**Author's Note:**

> More of my political Mark series. He is co founder of the American Capitalist Party and quite a smart sexy man and quite alluring in his debates, whether you follow political things or not.

I first met Mark Pellegrino when I was guest starring as an inter dimensional being on Supernatural. My first impression of him was that he was a quiet, rather intimidating man but nice once he got to trust you and opened up some. We enjoyed a lot of the same music and I’d been to a couple of his teaching workshops at Playhouse West. But I quickly discovered that our politics were polar opposites, I was strongly socialist and he was cofounder of the American Capitalist Party. Our twitter battles were rather infamous in the Supernatural fandom. Neither one of us wanting to admit defeat.  
After a while our arguments began to take on more of an edge. We knew each other on a personal level so feelings began to enter into it. Which was both a good and a bad thing. I took a couple of weeks away from social media. Away from Mark.  
I sat on the couch of my penthouse apartment, watching the newest Jurassic Park movie. Mark had been leaving me messages on DMs. And adding me in tweets designed to lure me out into the open. And I was ignoring all of it. Not done making him suffer for his last part in our conversation. For daring to imply I had a shaky gun hand when the man had never even seen me shoot.  
There was a knock on the door.  
“Go away!”  
The knocking continued.  
“Fuck off. I don’t want company.”  
More knocking.  
I cursed and sprang to my feet. All my friends knew I was taking some time off so whoever this was couldn’t be anyone I'd fucking care to see. I flung the door open, more curses on my lips–  
I had a split second to realize that Mark as standing on the other side of the door before he wrapped me up in his arms and threw the door shut behind us. His lips hungrily devoured my own, sending a wave of shock through my entire body as I realized in an instant that we were now making out and his cock was already hard and pressing into the thin fabric of my silk robe. His hand tangled in my hair and roughly pulled my head back so I would have to meet his gaze.  
"You’ve been ignoring me, uh?“ His voice was harsh and demanding. "You think that’s a really mature thing to do?” His hand was gently stroking my face, betraying the severity of his words.  
"Maybe I don’t like you,“ I tell him, pulling away from his kisses. "Ever think of that?”  
Mark’s hand drifted under my robe to the naked skin beneath. I was soaking wet and hot beneath his fingers. He moaned and kissed my forehead, vigorously rubbing my clit in a circular motion that makes me cry out and writhe against him.  
"I think you like me a lot,“ he whispers in my ear. "I missed you. I want things to be the way they were between us. How could you be mad at me when you love this as much as I do? You need this as much as I do.”  
He pushes me up against the wall and sinks to his knees in front of me.   
“Let me show you how good this can be. How hard I can make you cum.”  
I moaned as he spread my legs and started licking my wet slit. His tongue was wide and clever, followed by his long fingers eagerly pumping in and out of my tight pussy. I moaned his name over and over as I felt an orgasm working up inside of me. I wanted to cum on his wonderful tongue. He looked up at me as he licked and sucked my clit, the sight of his blue eyes staring into mine the last thing I saw before my eyes closed and I came.  
I was shaky and weak from how hard I orgasmed. I felt Mark’s arms go around me again and he picks me up to take me into the bedroom, throwing me down onto the bed.  
“Are we going to keep playing our childish games,” he asks me as he takes off his clothes. I bit my lip as his huge cock sprang free of his jeans.  
"Maybe. I haven’t decided if I’m going to keep you or not.“  
Mark laughed. "Oh, OK. Looks like well just have to work on that, wont we? If you’ve got the cashews to try.”  
“I think you could convince me, sir.”  
“You’re a good egg.”  
Mark climbed on top of me, stopping to take me face in his hands and lovingly kiss me long and deep. I could feel that he cares for me and this wasn’t just a casual fuck for him. He wanted to love me and to feel that I loved him. The look he gave me as his cock sank into me was intense and affectionate, moans intermingled with his kisses. I wrapped my legs around his hips, moving with him on his thrusts. I licked and nipped his neck, stroking his soft blond hair as he fucked my wet pussy and brought me to another climax.  
A couple deep thrusts later I came on his cock, bringing Mark to his own peak. He closed his eyes and buried his face in my neck as he spilled himself in several long hot spurts. I moaned at the sensation of being filled to the brim. Fuck, this was better than anything I’d ever imagined it to be.  
"Have you decided whether you like me or not?“ Mark asked later as I laid in his arms.  
"You’re not bad for a capitalist,” I told him. I kissed him on the shoulder.  
“You haven’t even heard me best argument yet,” he says, moving to lay on top of me again.


End file.
